


We Came After the End

by DragonGames



Category: Original Work
Genre: 50s, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Sisters, Survival, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGames/pseuds/DragonGames
Summary: Hazel and Zul fled their end, but found themselves where the end had already come.  On some planet they had never seen, beings proclaiming themselves as ‘Humans’ ran amuck and took the end of civilization as an invitation to do what they pleased.  The sisters, having fled their home due to a threat of mass genocide, ended up on this desert planet, ravaged by the inhabitants bombing each other for power. Meanwhile a darker force is brimming from the very ground, threatening not only the sisters, but the whole planet.  Maybe even the solar system.A/N: This is an original work by me! Updates may be slow due to an attempt to make longer chapters. If you have suggestions or questions drop a comment. Don't forget to leave a like!Keep smiling,DragonGames.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue~

She walked swiftly, head down and face covered by a white veil. Her pure white clothes rippled delicately as she strode through the dimly lit stone walls. Despite her praying to the Goddess, the dreaded day had come. The ruling Vraxians had sent the decree for genocide, to wipe out all of her people, and she couldn’t do anything about it. Out of everything, however, she knew there had to be a reason behind this. The Goddess wouldn’t let something like this happen without reason. 

“Please hurry Lady priestess! We need to get to the evacuation pod!” The guard trailing her urged. Despite this, the girl in white couldn’t help but let out a soft, slightly amused sigh. Her royal guard was always so on edge. It didn’t help that they were related.

“Sister, we’re going to be ok, I promise. The crew you chose is already aboard and ready to go.” She smiled over her shoulder at the girl clad in armor with a charged sword on her hip. She hoped the smile would reassure her and calm her nerves, but it only earned her a concerned stare and a twitchy hand near the handle of the sword. She turned her attention forward again and continued her way toward the discharge bay. Her demeanor was indeed calm, but she knew as a royal priestess she would be one of the first to be executed on behalf of the decree. 

The King and Queen were already taken, to be humiliated and killed on holo screens all over the globe. A nationally televised event. For her planet, she would go through anything to give them hope, but her sister refused to let her, using the “It’s my duty” excuse to make her evacuate. She did know it was because her sister wanted the best for her, but she couldn’t help but feel this was the wrong course of action.  
The girl shook away the thought and turned the corner, nearing the bay. The walls had gone from stone to metal very abruptly as she walked, almost like passing into a new era. She never liked the abrupt change but it couldn’t be helped. The castle was old and the integration of new tech into it was long debated. The thought of wanting to preserve tradition or update into the rest of the system they were in was mulled over in many minds for many years, but the decision finally came to be that they needed to prepare and catch up for the safety of their people. 

A moment later, the girl stopped in her tracks. The clanking of metal armor had stopped from behind her, prompting her to stop too. “I hear footsteps....” her sister mumbled, slowly drawing her sword. The girl glanced back at her, taking shallow breaths to listen as well. Her sister was correct, there indeed were footsteps. Though she couldn’t discern what side they were on and weather or not they would have to fight their way to the launch bay or not. She moved to the space behind her sister and watched with anticipation as the armored girl started walking again, this time with caution in her bones and sword at the ready.  
The footsteps grew louder, moving with purpose toward their position. The girl listened closely, trying to pinpoint the position and quantity. “Zul, I hear two or three different pairs of steps...” the girl informed. The guard stopped upon hearing this and readied herself, setting her feet in a good steady stance. The priestess stayed back, giving her sister plenty of space. 

Soon they rounded the corner. Big and bulky bodies matched the large reptilian heads. Their eyes were sharp and piercing. These definitely weren’t allies. The two massive reptiles hissed and raised their swords with hostility, sending Zul into action. She rushed forward and slammed into one of them full force, sending it to the floor with a loud clatter as its armor hit the metal beneath them, despite her slightly small size. It flailed for a moment to get up, having trouble with its bulky body. 

Zul took this as a chance to turn and deal with the other, narrowly dodging a large muscular tail swinging at her. Swiftly she brought her sword down on it, lobbing half of it off and sending it writhing to the floor before it stopped and laid dead and motionless in a pool of green slime. The owner of the tail yowled in pain and roared in her direction, but Zul was already on the move. She rushed in and, after quickly finding a break in the armor plating, thrusted her sword forward, piercing the reptile through the middle. The beast let out a roar and fell backwards, writhing much like its tail had before falling limp and lifeless.  
In this time the other one had stood and regained its bearings. It’s demeanor had changed to that of caution as it slowly stepped to size up the small guard in front of it. It’s forked tongue slithered out of its mouth to taste the air before bringing its gathered contents back into its mouth for evaluation. Zul abandoned the sword in the discarded reptile and pulled out a dagger. Her sister in white watched silently. She knew what was coming now that Zul had chosen to go without a sword and she wasn’t sure she wanted to watch. She covered her eyes with her delicate and pale hands, readying herself for what was to come. 

And come it did. The hall filled with a loud gut wrenching screeching, making the girl squeeze her eyes shut and cover her ears. She didn’t pull them away even after she heard her sister’s muffled voice, urging her to move forward. A delicate hand touched hers and slowly pulled her along. The stench of rot and death made her keep her eyes closed, trusting her sister to lead her away

Soon the smell faded and the girl slowly opened her eyes. They were in the launch bay now and moving swiftly toward the end of the platform where a small cruiser sat dormant. But for being a cruiser it was still very large, easily out sizing a medium sized mansion. A crew for such a ship was usually about fifteen. They had a measly five, not including them because they had no experience flying a ship.  
The girl stayed quiet and looked down, the lingering rancid smell putting images in her head of what she could only imagine had happened. She had seen it before and didn’t want to again. “Hey... I’m sorry Hazel... I had to do it. We both know that.” Zul mumbled. She couldn’t bring herself to look at her sister, also watching the metal floor pass by them as they made their way. 

Hazel sighed softly, closing her eyes again. “It’s for the best sister.... think of what they’ve done now....” she forced out. She always tried to be as neutral as possible, trying to favor every life as important. Saying that hurt but she had to say something. Zul nodded as they neared the ship and hurried on, walking up the lowered platform to the underbelly and soon to the main control room. Soon they would be free.


	2. The beginning

She could hear a faint music box, the one her mother promised would soothe her to sleep every night when she was a baby. Her whole body felt warm, like she was wrapped in a comforting embrace. Even though she was content to stay like this, Hazel slowly opened her eyes to see where she was. 

“Look who’s awake.” A soft voice came. Hazel looked up to see her late mother’s soft eyes smiling down at her. They had an old wisdom to them, but also had an underlying sadness. Were they always like that? Hazel and Zul’s parents had died when they were only ten years old to unknown causes. Their expressions and mannerisms weren’t burned into Hazel’s memory, but a sad smile like that would definitely be something she’d remember. She soon realized was leaned against her mother and wrapped in her favorite childhood blanket. “How did you sleep dear?” The woman asked gently.

“What happened? Where’s Zul?” Hazel asked in confusion as she looked around. “Did we land safely..?” 

The woman tilted her head, “What a dream you must’ve had.” She chuckled warmly. “Maybe it was the bedtime story I was reading you.”

Hazel looked down to her mother’s porcelain hands. They were holding a children’s fairy tale called ‘The Space Princess’. She remembered this tale well, as she asked her mother to read it every night in the years before her parents died. The story had inspired her to be fair and loyal toward life and the lives of her people.

“But where’s Zul?” She repeated. The woman’s face seemed confused.

“Who’s that, darling?” She tilted her head, slowly lowering the book. Hazel’s stomach dropped. She forced her way out of the blankets and her mother’s arms to stand on the soft rug she had always loved playing with her sister on.

“Th-This.... is a dream. It’s not real...” she mumbled to herself, looking around in slight panic.

The rocking chair they were in let out a long distressed creak as the woman very slowly stood, looming over the small girl. “Is that any way to treat your mother...” she gurgled out. No longer was her voice soft and gentle. It was distorted, like she was choking on her own blood. Hazel turned quickly on her heels to look up at her mother. It no longer looked like the woman she remembered reading her to sleep. Her eyes were black, dripping a dark liquid. Her cheeks were sunken and ghastly. Her middle was elongated and vacuum sealed to her own bones and ribcage. Now her fragile hands had long bony fingers, stained with blood. Deep red gurgled from this new monster’s mouth for a moment before it found its words, “How rude you’re being. Maybe I need to teach you a lesson....” it hissed, its now deep voice echoing in the room.

Hazel slowly stepped back but found she was against a wall, which were now slowly closing in. She covered her ears and slowly slid down it, trying to make it all go away as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her body was getting hotter, burning up. “It’s a dream... wake up. Wake up!” She yelled. Her eyes flew open a moment later and she was in a black empty space. She was right, it was all just a dream. It was gone. Now she just had to wake up... Slowly her eyes closed again and she could feel a ground beneath her.

Her head pounded, blood rushing in her ears now and drowning out the world she was coming back to. A muffled voice sounded before a pair of strong and delicate hands shook her. It took a moment to remember how to open her own eyes, but they seemed to take initiative on their own and crash open. A silhouette blocked out a bright star in a light blue sky. Her throat screamed for water, but her lips, dry and cracked, refused to part. 

The ground beneath her felt dry and rocky, dust blew in the air, and something smelled like it was burning in the distance. Her skin pricked with pain as soon as the thought of moving crossed her mind. Her ribs felt shattered and screamed at her not to even flinch. Hazel’s eyes soon adjusted to the bright atmosphere and the silhouette faded into her sister. The ringing in her ears slowly went away and words falling frantically from Zul’s mouth finally started to match recognizable sounds.

“Hazel wake up! We have to find shelter! Can you move?”

Hazel’s eyes scanned her sister’s face for a moment. Her left temple was bleeding and her lip was split. Her right arm was bloody from harsh burns and her armor was nowhere to be seen. She finally managed to get her lips to pry themselves apart. 

“What...happened...” She croaked. Speaking felt like gargling glass in the back of her already dry throat. Her sister shushed her softly.

“Don’t speak too much.... we’re gonna be okay. Can you stand?” She asked, looking Hazel up and down. Her face filled with a grimace, making Hazel try to lift her head and see what she was looking at. But as soon as she did her ribs seemed to stab her with an agonizing pain. She fell onto her back again, taking in a sharp breath. 

“It seems your ribs are broken. Your leg is also burned pretty badly.... “ Zul said quietly, but it seemed to be more to herself. She looked at Hazel, “I see some sort of building cluster in the distance.”

“I can make it... lets go.”


End file.
